missionimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Ambrose
|current_status = Deceased |born = November 25th, 1965 United Kingdom |died = March 26th, 2000 Bare Island, Sydney, Australia |cause_of_death = Shot by Ethan Hunt |age = 33 (at death) |alignment = Bad |location = Sydney, Australia |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Blue |ethnicity = Caucasian |height = 6'0" |weight = 176 lbs |occupation = Terrorist Agent / Computer Specialist (formerly) |group_affiliations = (1996-1999) |marital_status = Single |family = |relationships = Ethan Hunt (enemy and killer) Nyah Nordoff-Hall (ex-lover) |portrayed_by = Dougray Scott Tom Cruise (face mask) |created_by = Aboodash56 |first_appearance = Mission: Impossible II |last_appearance = Mission: Impossible II }} Sean Patrick Ambrose is a former IMF agent and the main antagonist of the 2000 American action spy film Mission: Impossible II. Biography Early Life and IMF Career Sean Patrick Ambrose was born in the United Kingdom on November 25th, 1965. Later in his life, he joined the Impossible Mission Force as a computer specialist. During his career, Swanbeck replaced Ethan Hunt with Ambrose to face-double Hunt on field missions when the latter couldn't be found. This led Ambrose to use an Ethan Hunt latex mask as his main disguise. Relationship with Nyah In 1998, Ambrose was in a relationship with a highly capable professional thief Nyah Nordoff-Hall, the relationship became close and sexual (as he reference knowing her dress size). The relationship ended six months prior to the Chimera Mission, as Hugh stated she "didn't gag for it". Swanbeck also notes that Ambrose has missed her, wanting her back ever since. Around March 2000, Ambrose became interested with Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich's newly genetic virus, Chimera, and he wanted to sell the cure to the highest bidder. Eventually, he left the IMF and began his own group, with Hugh Stamp as his right-hand man. Chimera Mission and Death On Mrach 23rd, 2000, Ambrose disguises himself as Ethan Hunt to board the plane as "Dmitri" (Hunt's alias with Dr. Nekhorivch when he saved his lfie) with the doctor. In the middle of the flight, he reveals to the doctor that he is not Dmitri and kills him. Ambrose takes the package and escapes with Hugh and other henchmen, Ulrich and Wallis as the plane is destroyed. Returning to Sydney, he helps Nyah to be released from prison (a ruse planned by Hunt and his team to get information on Ambrose) and returns her to his residence. After having a hour with Hall, Hugh becomes wary of her return, so Ambrose uses his cigar cutter to cut his little finger. At a horse race, Ambrose has a business meeting with the British CEO John C. McCloy, where Hunt and his team collect information on Biocyte Pharmaceuticals. Questioning the events, he disguises himself as Hunt again and speaks with Nyah, who reveals herself to be Hunt's lover and tells her to listen to what ever Ambrose says. As she leaves, Ambrose takes off his mask in a silent anger, as Hugh tells the latter that Hunt had interrogated McCloy while disguising as the doctor. Knowing he will go to Biocyte head office, he and his group wait for Hunt to collect the virus and attack him there with Nyah as hostage. Telling Hunt that he has her hostage, he orders her to get the last Chimera sample, but she injects herself with it. Knowing he will not kill her for the money, Hunt saves Nyah and fights back, but leaves her alive and escapes. Ambrose lets Nyah to wander off in Sydney to die and release the virus as he goes to the Biocyte island storage complex with his group. In the storage complex, Hunt assaults the base and disguises himself as Hugh as the latter was knocked down in a grenade explosion. Then, "Hugh" takes "Hunt" to Ambrose, who he promptly tortures and kills him in appeasement. Seeing the patched-up finger on the corpse, he screams in horror when unmasking Hugh. Ambrose, Wallis, Ulrich and their operatives engage in pursuit that result in the beginning of a long fistfight between Hunt and Ambrose. Ambrose and Hunt take on in hand-to-hand combat, with Hunt having the upper hand. Ambrose grabs a Beretta 92FS and cackles towards Hunt, telling him he should have killed before the latter grabs a USP Compact and kills Ambrose. Personality Sean Ambrose was a calculating and suave man who was determined to become rich from selling the Chimera virus. Though he is caring, he is quick to aggression and showed himself to be possessive and arrogant. Examples are when he refused to listen to Hugh's warning of Nyah's return or pointing his gun at McCloy when he questioned him while torturing Hugh (disguised as Hunt). Despite his flaws, Ambrose was intelligent and calculating, planning the plane assault with his group, and gaining information from Nyah disguised as Hunt. He was also suave and somewhat caring for his own allies, notably Nyah. When she returned, he showed himself to be happy and joyful with her at the horse race. Despite his care for her, he implies his usage of sex to Hugh before while using the cigar cutter. When he killed Hugh, he appeared to be horrified by his actions, showing he cared for him somewhat. That being said, he could turn on others, showing ruthlessness if needed. Notably when Nyah injected herself with Chimera, he called her "bitch" in frustration, but did not kill her because she had £37,000,000 worth in her. When McCloy became disturbed by his violent act of torturing the disguised Hugh, he pointed his gun at the latter. And when Hugh questioned him on Nyah's return, he use his cigar cutter on him. Ambrose was also a man of enjoyment and riches, wearing expensive clothing and gambling at horse racing. He strongly enjoyed Cuban cigars. Appearances *Mission: Impossible II Category:Mission: Impossible Characters Category:Aboodash56's Mission: Impossible Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:IMF